


tearing up my heart (when I’m with you)

by orangefispop



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefispop/pseuds/orangefispop
Summary: 3 times Lena didn't propose and the 1 time she did
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	tearing up my heart (when I’m with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta slothday for listening to me ramble about fic ideas and supporting my first posting.

It wasn’t that she wanted to get married immediately. Sure, she had been with Lena for several years now, but she wasn’t pressuring her girlfriend to propose marriage any time soon. They might have talked about what the future would look like for them and if they even wanted to get married, but they hadn’t discussed that in a while. Kara knew that Lena had suffered a lot of heartache and betrayal from people close to her, so she wasn’t going to push it. 

It’s just… she’s been getting wedding fever. Monel and Imra were celebrating a wedding anniversary and Alex and Sam just recently got hitched too. Kara knew that Lena loved her, there was no denying it. They were each other’s forever. Just… it would be nice to have something fancy to show it. Of course she couldn’t wear a ring or a bracelet (the custom wedding gift on Krypton) when she was Supergirl, but Kara Danvers could wear it all the time. Lena was constantly giving her super nice necklaces and earrings, but Earth’s custom of rings really held a special meaning. 

She had been trying to not be obnoxious by looking at wedding magazines and ring Pinterest boards, but it just seemed like Lena wasn’t interested at all. 

That’s why she had been surprised when “it” had shown up. 

Kara and Lena were celebrating a milestone anniversary of dating. 5 years together after having been friends for a while was an accomplishment. They were celebrating at a stupidly expensive restaurant that they only frequented on special occasions. With how much Kara usually ate, even Lena couldn’t afford to pay for this restaurant often. Both of them were dressed to impress. They both knew an important part of a long term relationship was to never stop trying to date each other. 

The evening had been going great, the conversation and wine flowed freely and neither woman had stopped smiling. When the waiter had come by to ask what they wanted for dessert, Lena waved him over to lean in for a whisper. Kara knew she should let Lena have her surprise, but she wanted to know what it was and couldn’t help but use her super hearing to eavesdrop. 

“Tell the chef Lena Luthor is asking for the ‘special’ dessert,” Lena had whispered, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Will do,” the waiter said with a nod and then he was off for the kitchen.

“What was that all about?” Kara asked, pretending to not have heard.

“Don’t worry, darling. It’s a surprise I’m sure you will love,” Lena winked. Kara could tell she was slightly nervous though. 

Not long after, a line of waiters appeared, some holding cameras. Their waiter was at the front holding a platter with a silver dome on top. Stopping at the table, Kara looked in confusion at the fanfare. To her credit, Lena also looked slightly confused by the large gathering, but was still too nervous to say much.

The waiter set the platter down and removed the lid with a flourish. Kara heard audible twin gasps as well as several camera shutters. The gasps came from her and Lena. There, on the platter, was a slice of decadent chocolate cake with a diamond ring perched on top. Scrawled along the rim of the plate chocolate icing, words read “Will you marry me, Marcy?” 

Confusion knit her eyebrows as Kara’s head flew up to look at Lena. Was Lena asking her to marry her? Who was Marcy?

Standing up abruptly, Lena gestured towards the plate. “Excuse me! This isn’t ours. I had specially ordered the off menu donuts from your new French pastry chef, not a wedding ring!” she practically shouted, face red with embarrassment. 

In a hurry, the waiter gasped and quickly placed the dome on top of the platter and lifted it off the table. “I’m so sorry, Ms. Luthor,” he replied hastily. He scurried off back to the kitchen with the rest of the wait staff entourage following them. 

With a grim smile, Lena sat back down. “Well that was embarrassing. I hope that didn’t ruin the surprise for whatever couple is getting engaged here.” Lena said, looking down at the table cloth.

Kara didn’t know whether to be sad Lena wasn’t actually proposing or happy Lena didn’t accidentally call her Marcy.

Deciding to take mercy on her embarrassed girlfriend, Kara reached out her hand hoping to hold Lena’s. “It’s okay. That would have been a pretty public proposal anyways,” she added offhandedly.

Connecting her hand with Kara’s, Lena asked, “Do you not want a public proposal?”

This was the first time in months they had talked about a proposal. I guess that mistake was good for something, Kara thought.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be in front of a football stadium or something, but I do tend to lean towards large romantic gestures.”

Lena hummed in acknowledgment just as their donuts arrived. “Well, it’s no wedding ring, but I hope you enjoy these. I’ve heard wonderful things about the new pastry chef and figured you would need to try it for yourself.” 

Kara happily dug into the donuts, but secretly wondered when the next time this conversation would come up again. 

\----

The situation comes up quicker than Kara would have expected. As part of her anniversary gift, Kara had gotten her and Lena seats to the next Metropolis Meteors game. While Lena could have afforded much nicer seats, maybe even court side, Kara wanted to introduce the sport to Lena the way everyone does, sitting in the cold plastic seats waving around foam fingers and boo’ing the other team’s free throws. 

Just because Lena grew up in the ivory tower that was the Luthor mansion doesn’t mean Kara can’t show her how to have a good time. When she first presented the tickets, Lena had looked a little hesitant. Kara almost felt bad enough to pretend it was a joke and try to scrounge up a new gift, but Lena took it in stride and spent that night reviewing everything she could about basketball rules so she would be ready. She probably knew more than Kara did at this point. 

Nothing could have prepared Kara for how gorgeous Lena would look in a basketball jersey. Lena had bought them each a shirt to wear to the game, and the way Lena looked on the day of the game in a sleeveless mesh jersey and ponytail made Kara wish they went to every basketball game. 

Because they had to fly out for the game, Lena had made it a weekend getaway for them. This was apparently the anniversary gift that kept on giving. Not only were they staying at a nice hotel, Lena had made sure that she would have no work to distract her all weekend.

They were currently sitting in their seats holding several types of snacks and trying to avoid their beers being jostled by the boisterous crowd. Kara alone was holding at least 5 hot dogs. It was already halftime and Kara had convinced Lena that concession stand food was a must, even though they had had dinner before coming to the game. After a lot of hesitation Lena had agreed, but said they needed to be quick so they did not miss too much of the halftime entertainment. When they finally were seated, they looked up at the Jumbo-tron to see what fun halftime events were happening. 

Suddenly the lights in the stadium turned off and several spotlights started sweeping across the crowd. 

“Meteors fans, we would like you to invite you to participate in a special event!” the announcer’s voice boomed over the stadium. Kara glanced at Lena whose eyes were wide and full of anticipation. 

“Please direct your attention to the stands where one fan has a big question to ask the love of their life!” The sweeping lights started rapidly narrowing in on the section Kara and Lena were sitting in. Eyes widening Kara’s mind flashed back to their conversation at their 5 year anniversary dinner.

Well, it doesn’t have to be in front of a football stadium or something, but I do tend to lean towards large romantic gestures. She had said.

This wasn’t as big an audience as a football stadium, but this was starting to sound more and more like a proposal. Looking at her hands, Kara gasped. How was Lena going to put the ring on her hand if she was holding 5 hot dogs?! She started shoveling the food into her mouth as quickly as possible. This must have been what Lena was rushing them through the concession line for.

As the lights pointed, the cameras all panned towards their seats. Even with her super speed, Kara still had at least 1.5 hot dogs worth of food in her mouth which she tried to swallow as quickly as possible. She looked up into Lena’s eyes. Her girlfriend’s eyes were comically wide watching her try to set a world record for hot dog eating. 

The bright lights hit Kara and she quit chewing. This was it, her big moment and she was sharing it with a hot dog. She looked up into the jumbotron hoping her face didn’t look as ridiculous as she felt, only to see she was on the bottom of the screen. The camera started zooming in, and it cut her off completely. It was focused on the couple right behind her. 

Turning in surprise, Kara saw a man stand behind her and kneel on the concrete floor. She couldn’t hear anything he was saying, the embarrassing thud of her heart blocking out all other sounds. The man pulled out a box and the woman sitting next to him must have said yes because she threw her arms around the man in a tearful embrace. 

Finally swallowing, Kara looked back at her girlfriend. Lena wasn’t looking at the proposal at all, her eyes were trained on Kara with worry. 

“Are you okay darling? Why did you eat all of those at once?” she asked, reaching out to pat Kara on the back. The lights of the stadium lit up to full brightness once again.

Ducking her head, Kara could feel how red her face and ears were. “I uh, didn’t want to ruin their engagement video with all of the hot dogs, but I guess you couldn’t even see me anyways,” she mumbled half heartedly. She felt like she was going to puke.

“We can always go back for more food if you’re still hungry,” Lena offered, already halfway out of her seat.

“No! It’s okay. I’m plenty full now. Let’s just watch the rest of the game,” Kara said, grabbing onto Lena’s arm. She didn’t even want to watch the rest of the game. She just wanted to curl up on the hotel bed and hide under the blankets for the rest of the night.

“Well, if you’re sure. Just let me know,” Lena responded, voice full of worry.

\-----

It had been 2 months since her embarrassing hot dog situation in Metropolis and Kara was feeling gloomy. They hadn’t even talked about wedding proposals or marriages that night. At least Lena seemed to have enjoyed the basketball game, even if she said she probably would not attend one again. That was probably for the best. One less place for Kara to embarrass herself. 

Right now she was wearing her supersuit and sitting atop the L-corp building. She had been stuck in her head since their Metropolis trip and wanted to take some time to think. Flying was her favorite way to have space. She loved to be up in the clouds and let her mind drift away. Up in the air there was no chance of accidentally walking into people or getting hit by a car. It was only her up there and the birds. 

Swinging her legs she looked up. Did Lena even want to marry her? Was this just a fantasy she kept telling herself would happen. She would gladly wait for Lena however long, even if she didn’t want to get married at all! She just wanted to know if she should still have her hopes up. 

The sound of the roof access door caught her attention. Turning her head slightly, she saw the woman in question approach.

“When security told me Supergirl was sitting on the roof, I had to see for myself. Why didn’t you just come in through the balcony?” Lena asked as she approached. Being afraid of heights she wasn’t interested in sitting along the edge even though she knew Supergirl would catch her.

“I was just sitting and thinking,” Kara responded wistfully.

“Since you’re here, I might as well get my Kara hug now since I’ll be late working today and won’t get another till late tonight,” Lena said, reaching out her arms.

Not one to deny her girlfriend, Kara stood up and floated towards Lena. Wrapping her arms around the raven haired woman, she sighed. Now was as good a time as ever to talk to her and get some clarity.

“Lena… do you want to marry me?” she asked.

With a gasp, Lena leaned back. “Are you proposing to me?” Lena responded, eyebrows shooting upwards.

“No! No! Rao, no. I’m sorry I should have phrased it differently,” Kara said pulling back. Rubbing her neck sheepishly, she continued, “I wouldn’t want to ever push you into something like that. I know you’ve been through a lot of things and if that’s a step you want to take, I want you to be able to take it at your own pace. It’s just… every time I think you’re trying to propose I get my hopes up and it’s never for me. I just want to know, is this something I should expect one day?”

“Kara, I-” Lena started.

“Look! It’s a bird! It’s a plane!” shouts from the ground sounded. Although Lena couldn’t hear it so far up, Kara whipped her head around interrupting her girlfriend. With her super hearing Kara could hear the crowd shouting and she peered over the edge to see everyone pointing upwards. People usually did this to signify the arrival of her cousin, Superman. She looked up trying to see if Kal El was arriving for a visit, she gasped. There, in the sky were the words “Will you marry me?” written in smoke from a sky writer. 

She tried not to get her hopes up, she really did, but with the announcement of the plane, she felt like it was meant for a Super. Kara looked down at her shoes, and then back up at Lena carefully. Her girlfriend’s mouth was set in a hard line. She guesses this proposal wasn’t meant for her either.

“Talk about bad timing,” Lena grimaced.

“You know what, forget it, it’s stupid. I don’t need a grand proposal to know you love me. I love you, Lena Luthor, and you love me. That’s all that matters. Good luck with work, I’ll see you tonight.” Kara said quickly, eyes full of tears. She leaned down and kissed the top of Lena’s head and was soaring off the roof before Lena could respond. 

\-----

Lena knew there had been way too many coincidences the past few months. She wasn’t dumb, she saw the magazines Kara had been trying to read on the sly and the pinterest boards she browsed when she thought Lena wasn’t looking. Lena was a Luthor and no one was stealthy enough to slip something by her, even her oblivious girlfriend. She had been considering proposing for a while, she just didn’t know how. 

Even before their 5 year anniversary, she had a small lead lined box stashed in a draw in her lab. Kara loved everything romantic and cried at every rom-com. Lena grew up in the Luthor mansion where love was only given to her brother and never her. She didn’t have a clue as to how someone was supposed to propose. She could treat it like a business exchange with contracts and expected agreements. She could also try to follow Kara to an airport one day in a mad rush and ask her in front of the whole airport. For months she had been trying to study movies and books to find the perfect way to propose, but none of them seemed like the right way. 

Kara had been sitting on the roof at L-corp 3 days prior when that sky writer had gone by. That had been something Lena thought of, sure, but she didn’t know Kara would have been that excited for a proposal like that. Everything that seemed too grandiose seemed to excite Kara. Maybe Lena had only been considering what she would be comfortable with and not what Kara would want. Not wanting physical evidence around, she started thinking of a list in her head. There were some things she saw that had immediately been taken off the list because they were out of her comfort zone, specifically large events like basketball games, but it seemed like that was what Kara might have wanted.

What were things Kara liked? She liked food! But they had already seen someone do a fancy dinner and dessert proposal on accident. What else did she like? Kara liked game nights with her friends! But with all the proposals they witnessed, that didn’t seem grand enough now. Were games the direction to go? Too bad Alex and Sam had already done a scavenger hunt proposal. 

Lena sighed and dropped her head onto her desk. There must be something Kara likes that Lena could do to put herself out there and show Kara she was serious. Perhaps she could take Kara to a play and propose to her after the play was over? The blonde did enjoy singing and dancing. Wait! That was it! Lena bolted upright. She remembers seeing something on the internet before that could work, but she had no idea how to pull it off.

Reaching for her phone, Lena scrolled through until she found a number she had hardly ever used and dialed.

\---  
Kara was tired. It had been 6 months since her and Lena’s 5 year anniversary. Not only had things started awkward with so many other people’s proposals, but now Lena was acting distant. Ever since their confrontation on the roof, Lena had been working later hours and coming home long after Kara was asleep. They barely saw each other either because of work or Supergirl situations. She was tired of it. She had asked Lena if she wanted to marry her and they hadn’t talked about it since. Kara half expected Lena to storm home after her, but there hadn’t been so much as a peep of the conversation. 

Did she scare Lena off by talking about marriage? Wasn’t that a fair question since they had been together for 5 and a half years now? All she wanted was an answer. She didn’t need an engagement ring now, or at all. She just wanted to know. 

To make matters even worse, Lena had been out of town the last few days. She was set to arrive home tomorrow, but they barely spoke while she was gone. Were they growing distant?

Kara’s phone buzzed on the night stand. She had already been lying in bed. The city had been relatively calm and she just wanted time to process the thoughts that had been swirling around. Grabbing her phone, she looked at the message.

_Hello, darling. It’s been a while since we have gotten to spend time together. Would you care to go to the mall with me tomorrow after I land? I hope Snapper isn’t keeping you too busy_ , the text from Lena read.

Chewing her lip, Kara debated what to say. She wanted to call Lena out for avoiding her the past few months. Lena has always been busy at work, but Kara knew the last few months haven’t been busy enough to keep Lena away for often and for so long. The last time she confronted Lena though, they haven’t spoken about since. Kara just couldn’t keep going on like this anymore though. 

_Of course. Want me to pick you up from the airport tomorrow?_ Kara finally said. This was a conversation they needed to have in person.

_No need. I’ll have my driver take me to the mall. Meet you at the National City Mall? My plane arrives at 11 so I should be there in time for lunch._

_See you then._ Kara responded, nervousness welling in her throat. Why was she so scared? She was Supergirl. She was determined, this needed to be settled.

\----

Kara arrived at the mall 11:30. Lena didn’t say exactly when she would be there, but it wasn’t too far of a drive from the airport to the mall. Dressed in comfortable jeans and short sleeve button up, she waited near the open square of the mall. Because of sunny National City weather, the mall was open air where you walked from building to building that ran along the edges of the mall. There was plenty of seating and open grassy areas for families and friends to congregate and eat. Nervously, Kara stood near the area closest to the food. Lena had mentioned lunch, so this would probably be their first stop. 

Listening for a familiar heartbeat, Kara tuned out all the conversations and music in the mall. When she finally heard Lena’s heartbeat, she felt her heart and stomach flutter. They needed to talk. Turning her head in the direction she heard, she stood and waited for her girlfriend to emerge from the crowd. 

Lena was also dressed in comfortable jeans and a nice blouse with her hair in a standard ponytail. The shirt was probably nicer than a mall called for, but she had said before, a Luthor was always the best dressed at a party. 

When they locked eyes, Lena’s heart skipped a beat and started pounding. Kara waved to her nervously. Why was she so nervous! She and Lena had gone through so much together. Getting confirmation that Lena didn’t want to marry her shouldn’t be so scary. She just wanted the awkwardness between them to be over.

“Kara! You’re right on time,” Lena called out as she approached. Reaching out her hands, Lena took Kara’s in hers. “I missed you.”

Gulping, Kara responded, “I missed you too. Listen, we should get some food and talk.” 

Nodding, Lena said “Yes, we should. But can we stand out here for a bit? The weather is so much nicer in National City than it was during my business trip in Gotham.” 

Kara’s eyes narrowed. Gotham? “I thought you were working out projects in Central City?” she asked.

Lena chuckled, but Kara thought it didn’t sound quite genuine. 

“I have been, but I had to swing through Gotham on the way home to meet with Bruce, you know it’s hard to schedule anything with you heroes,” she responded lightly. 

Bruce was a pretty hard guy to get to commit to a schedule, Kara had heard first hand from her cousin. Lena’s eyes started to dart around and she awkwardly raised her arm up and waved. Turning, Kara looked behind her. She didn’t see anyone she recognized. 

“Are you okay?” the blonde asked in confusion.

“Just fine, darling. Thought I saw someone I knew, but I must have been mistaken,” Lena replied, ducking her head, ears pink. 

This was it. The first time Kara was able to spend time with Lena after her being absorbed at work, and her girlfriend was acting weird.

“Okay, just tell me already,” Kara said with a huff.

Distractedly, Lena looked back at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry, tell you what?” Her eyes never stopped darting around nervously.

“Lena, you-” 

“Excuse me?” a voice spoke from behind them. Kara turned and saw a couple holding a cell phone. “Could you please take a picture of us?”  
Nodding, but unwilling to let the conversation go, Kara tried to hide a grimace and took the couple’s phone. She aimed the camera and started snapping a few shots as she spoke. “Lena, you’ve been acting weird, staying out later than I know work is requiring. It feels like you’ve been avoiding me since we saw each other on the roof. I just want to know what I did wrong.”

The couple approached after their photos and started looking at the pictures. As Kara tried to turn back to Lena, the guy called out to her, “Which of these photos look the best? We can’t decide.”

Frustrated, Kara just chose a picture at random hoping the couple could sense the mood and let her talk with Lena in private. She was so focused on trying to appease the couple and not let her temper get away from her Kara didn’t hear the mall speakers grow louder as Tearin’ up My Heart by NSYNC started blaring out. 

Kara loved NSYNC, it was a part of her and normally she would have started belting out the lyrics, but right now she was laser focused on fixing her relationship. 

Finally giving up on the couple next to her, Kara went to turn back to Lena, but heard a few people gasp. Whipping her head up in search of danger, she saw some people in front of her in the square start dancing. She didn’t see any advertisements of a dance performance at the mall for today. The longer she looked, the more people from the crowd started joining in the dance. As a die hard NSYNC fan, Kara finally noticed what song was playing, but she didn’t recognize the dance routine. How did all these people know this different dance for this song?

She turned around to look over at Lena to see if she looked as confused as she felt. Lena! They were supposed to be having a serious talk. Blue eyes met green. Lena stared back at her, eyes wide with nerves. Lena must have sensed Kara still wanted to talk. Straightening her shoulders, Kara said, “I know I got distracted, but you also didn’t answer my question. Why are you avoiding me?”

Lena opened her mouth like she was going to answer, and then she shook her head and started walking. She walked right past her.

\----  
3 Months Prior

“Hello?”

“Lucy Lane? This is Lena Luthor.” Lena chewed her lip. This was her best plan and this was the only person she could think of to help her pull this off.

“Lena Luthor. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucy replied back only sounding mildly surprised.

“I need you to keep a secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not the Danvers, Clark, Lois, or even James.”

“Whoa sounds serious. Okay I agree as long as it’s not going to cause harm to my friends, otherwise they deserve to know,” Lucy agreed hesitantly.

“I want to propose to Kara and I need your help.”

There was a squeal on the other side of the line and Lena had to move the phone away from her ear till the sound abated. 

“Luthor! I’m so happy for you and Kara! But why do you need my help? Couldn’t you ask Alex?” 

“Kara wants a grand proposal and I have an idea, but I need help learning….” Lena trailed off ears tinging pink with embarrassment.

“Need help with what?”

“I need you to teach me how to dance,” the CEO replied slouching in her seat. She could hear Lucy start laughing. The corner of Lena’s lips turned down at being laughed at.

“I’m sorry for laughing. It just took me by surprise. Listen Luthor, we’ve gone clubbing before. I know you can dance, I don’t know why you need my help.”

“It’s not just me who needs to be dancing though. I also need other dancers as well. Do you think you can help me?” She sighed. This was already a struggle and she only just decided on this plan.

“Alright, I’m game. What’s your plan?”

\----

Kara’s mouth gaped open. How could Lena just walk away from her! She wasn’t in the wrong for wanting to to know why she was being ignored. No, they were adults, they were going to talk this out.

Spinning on her heel, Kara turned to shout after Lena and stopped in her tracks. Lena was dancing. Lena was dancing with the crowd! What was going on? How did Lena know this routine, even Kara didn’t know this dance. The song was probably halfway over, but Lena looked like she was dancing effortlessly. Kara knew her girlfriend was a good dancer, of course, but she looked like she belonged in this group and was putting all her energy into this song. 

The crowd was circled around the dancing group and everyone was watching, some people holding their phones out recording. She wanted to record this too, to immortalize Lena’s new found love for NSYNC, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. She was still angry darn it!

By the time the song ended and the dancers stopped dancing, Lena’s hair was falling messily out of her ponytail. The raven haired woman was panting, but the green eyes looked at her hopefully. One of the dancers rushed towards Kara and grabbed her hand. Too confused at what was happening, Kara let them pull her forward as the first lines of “This I Promise You” by NSYNC started playing over the speakers. 

The song started fading till it was in the background and Kara was finally stopped by the dancer in front of Lena.

“Lena, what is happening? I thought we were going to talk and you started dancing.” Kara’s eyebrows knit in confusion. 

Lena took her hands nervously in between hers. “I know I’ve been gone a lot. I just didn’t want to do this half-assed. I’ve been practicing nonstop for the past 3 months. Lucy even said I was dancing well by the end of it.” 

“Lucy?” Kara asked. What did Lucy have to do with this?

“Kara. I love you so much. You’ve waited by my side for so long being everything I needed. You’ve been a friend when no one else was. You were my partner and taught me that love wasn’t something that had to be earned. You were the light when things were darkest. You are larger than life and you deserved a proposal that matched you. You are my hero, Kara Danvers. Will you be my wife?” Lena was handed a small box by one of the dancers and dropped to one knee. 

Kara’s eyes had widened when Lena started and at this point they were watery and hard to see through. When Lena knelt down it took every ounce of restraint to not tackle her with her full strength. Throwing her arms around her girlfriend, no, fiancée, Kara started crying into her shoulder. Lena wasn’t mad at her! She wasn’t trying to avoid her! She had set all this up so Kara could feel loved.

After catching her girlfriend in her arms, Lena tried to wait patiently, but eventually cleared her throat and said, “So, is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes!” Kara practically shouted. She pulled back slightly and held out her left hand for Lena to put the ring on.

Once the ring was on, Kara pulled her fiance into a fierce kiss. She could faintly hear the crowd cheering for them, but all her focus was on Lena.

When they finally parted, Kara looked around and saw her friends and family on the inside of the crowd waiting their turns to congratulate them. Making their rounds, Kara stopped at Lucy who was beaming at her. 

“Thank you for helping Lena plan this. She mentioned you helped and I know these dance moves didn’t come from her,” Kara chuckled.

“You’re welcome. But if I never hear another NSYNC song again, it’ll be too soon.”

Kara and Lucy both laughed at that. Faintly Kara could hear Alex grumbling, “Aren’t flash mob proposals a little 2015?”

Lena’s ears turned pink as she spluttered some kind of response.

“Well I thought it was perfect,” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena and staring at her new ring. Now how could she get Lena to agree to an NSYNC wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I stayed up way too late one day watching old flash mob proposals and couldn't get this out of my head. Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S. Used Metropolis Meteors basketball team inspo from Rouser's hot girl bummer fic


End file.
